In Another World
by InnocenceIsMyElement
Summary: Lila isn't...Normal. She has a crush on the Boy Who Lived, a Twin Brother who was sucked into her favourite game, a best friend that will soon be her cousin, and her father the famous Death Eater traitor Regulus Black. But Lila's first year tests her intelligence, bravery, Loyalty and Determination. And what about these powers she heard her father talk about during the summer?
1. Intro

**A/N: Hiya People! Right this story is going to be a little slow on updating since I have to discuss idea's with my Co-Writer and I only see him at school so I will after this I will only start updating again when Term 2 starts. For the people who go to Hailsham Community Collage and know Josh Cooper then you should know who my co-Writer is. Thank you Josh for making me spend my remaining free time writing 3 (Yeah I said 3!) Final Fantasy X stories! Two are YunaXTidus stories where one is a short story (But there's only going to be 9 chapters though) where Yuna gets pregnant and each chapter is one month. And the other is of course a normal YunaXTidus Love Story, but the one I'm writing now is a Harry PotterXOC Love Story. **

**My OC's are: Josh Cooper (Yep my co-writer's a part of it), Lilaia Evers-Black, Jason Cooper (Josh's Dad in the story not his real dad), Ashlynn Evers-Black (Lilaia's Mother), Lilaia Black (Lilaia Evers-Black's Dead Aunt, she visits Lilaia in Spirit) + Kayla Evers-Black (Lilaia's Aunt), Midnight Potter, Kiana Riddle**

**P.S: The Josh Cooper in this story is going to be based of the real Josh Cooper with a few changes to his eyes, hair, etc. while Lilaia is going to be based of me with changes to her hair, eyes, etc. I will be adding a new character to the Final Fantasy game called Jupiter Sunset, he's 10-turning-11 at this moment, who got sucked into the game when he was 6 and he's been in the game for 5 years so he knows their way of life and knows what happens every time and what not. This story isn't really that much of a Final Fantasy X story, it's more of a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy X Crossover where Jupiter gets sucked back out of the game when it was completed by the only 2 people with the walkthrough that had his character in and lands in the HP world and goes to Hogwarts and becomes friends with Harry Potter and what not so basically it's a Harry Potter story that contains Final Fantasy X. Sorry Josh.**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

Lila sat at her desk where her PS2 and TV stood, she was waiting for her Best Friend Josh Cooper who soon was going to become her Step-Cousin. His Father and her Aunt were still working out the details and in the meantime while they waited for the wedding, Josh and Lila were trying to get to know as much about each other as they could. So far they knew that they both liked Final Fantasy X and X-2 and that's about it despite the fact that they had known each other properly for only 2 months. They knew each other vaguely from Greenwood Academy, Josh + Lila's Summer school **(A/N: You'll find out why later)**, during Summer School they were in all the same classes but they had never really talked until one day when their History teacher received a e-mail saying that Josh Cooper and Lilaia Evers-Black were to go to the office and that's how they found out. Now Josh sat with her at lunch, he partnered with her in classes and even sat next to her! They were becoming Best Friends, everyone knew that but no-one knew that they were soon to become Cousins, Lila liked Josh, she thought he was funny and she liked him even more now that they were going to be cousins. Lila was just setting up the game when Josh came in with a tray of sandwiches and 2 glasses of Orange Juice with Ice in since it was the summer and they were in one of the Evers-Black many Summer homes in Canada. Josh sat down just in time to watch the intro cut-scene which both Lila and Josh had watched several times so it was quite boring for them. When the game had eventually started Lila continued her game from the Macalania Woods and she had only moved one inch when she was suddenly attacked.

"Die Creature Die!" Exclaimed Lila

"What the Hell?" Josh stared in disbelief at the younger girl beside him (Josh was 3 years older then Lila who was 10-turning-11 in 1 week so the same age as Jupiter in the game and he was also turning 11 in 1 week)

"What the Hell? Seriously Josh you me well enough by now to know that this," She gestured to herself "Is Normal!" And for the First Time In Forever Lila had stated a pure fact

"I guess your right" Josh replied sighing in defeat before turning back to the screen

"Oh you might want to use White Magic to protect yourself here"

"What are you talking about?" Lila asked him in confusion consulting her walkthrough before finding what she was looking for. "Oh Yeah your right. Sorry forgetting what I did now" Lila said brushing her curly Black Fringe out of her eyes for it to just fall back again

"Ugh! I hate my stupid fringe!"

"Why don't you just cut it?"

"I've tried it just grows back somehow over night!"

"What like Harry Potter's **(A/N: Harry was Lila's best friend when they were toddlers and he is her Best Friend from her ordinary school so that's how she knows about the Dursleys and she been round Harry's house as well. But the Dursleys love her as she's smart enough not to mention wizardry and witchcraft so they love her as they think she's normal plus she's rich) **hair did when his Aunt basically shaved his entire head off except for the fringe?"

"Yeah. Like that."

"La, have you ever thought about the possibility of your hair growing back due to being a witch?"

"Oh ha ha Very funny Josh, I would know if it had something to do with Wizardry and I would know if I was a witch"

"I'm serious I mean aren't the Evers-Black's a very ancient Pure-Blood Family. What was it, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Evers-Black?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm a Witch I mean I might be a Squib"

"If you were a Squib would you get that Hogwarts letter you got at the beginning of Summer **(A/N: Oh yeah we're about 2 weeks before Lila's first year starts)**?"

"I suppose not"

"Exactly!"

"But that doesn't mean it had anything to do with me being a Witch"

"Eh, it could do"

"Anyway let's get back to the game"

"Okay. I would say Sister from another Mister but you're not going to become my sister"

"And I would say Brother from another Mother but you're not going to become my brother. They really need to do a Cousin one, You hear that people who created the Sister from another Mister and Brother from another Mother sentences, create one for cousins!"

Then all of a sudden both kids burst into laughter, after a few minutes the laughter had subsided but Lila had died

"Oh that's a shame. Oh well Joshie? Could you get us some more orange juice?"

"Sure I will if you stop calling me Joshie"

"No can do. Now Shoo! And don't come back unless you have the juice!"

"Alright Jeez! Calm down woman!"

"Never! Let the Zombie Apocalypse begin!"

Josh left the room as quickly as he could before his Best Friend found someway to magically create Zombies without the Ministry noticing her using magic because even though he was only 13 as far as the ministry was concerned there was only one Wizard currently in the house and that was Lila. As he was walking down the stairs he smiled at what Lila said. Ever since last week when she had received her Hogwarts letter and a strange man claiming to be her father mysteriously appeared after her mother had contacted someone and the story of Regulus and Lilaia Black (Lila's Aunt) was revealed, Lila had released her inner Psychopath. But yet she became saner once she was taught about Pure-Bloods and how she was one and she got her whole family, from both sides (Though on the Black side only the people who were Blood Traitors and disowned came), and announced to everyone that she wasn't going to be like other pure-bloods, she wasn't going to be prejudiced to werewolves or to muggle-borns and that is what brought the Evers-Black and Black families back together again. After everyone left, Lilaia Black's Sprit and Regulus had explained to Lila about her namesake and why her father left when she was born, turns out she was part of a prophecy made by someone called Sybill Trelawney on the exact same day as Lila was born. And Lila was born only 16 days before Harry Potter, who was also part of the prophecy but neither Lila nor Josh knew about that.

When Josh had just finished preparing their drinks there was a knock on the door and he opened it to reveal Josh's step-Mother-to-be Kayla Evers-Black

"Hello Josh is Ashlynn or Regulus home by any chance?"

"No ma'am it's just me and Lila. Regulus has gone to sort out the whole disappearing from Lila's life when she was born to the whole reappearing 11 years later 2 weeks before her 11th birthday. And Ashlynn has gone to Hogwarts to have Lila's name changed from Evers-Black to Black."

"Ah. Okay"

"May I ask Ma'am why were you looking for Ashlynn and Regulus?"

"Because me and your father have set a date for our wedding"

"Really! When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Seriously! You still have to get everything ready!"

"We're wizards, we'll use a Time Turner. Anyway that's not the only thing, you know how Regulus explained to you and Lila that Lila had a twin brother"

"Yeah….."

"We think we knows where he is…"

**Duh, Duh, Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ! Bet you weren't expecting that were you. Now next chapter will be revealing who Lila's brother is and where he is. I've sort of changed it, I can only Start and update my TidusXYuna stories once Term starts but this story will be updated Daily as it's so easy to write but it will get harder when we reach 4****th**** Year and possibly change to 1 chapter every 2-3 days but that's all because I will not let you down! I will definitely be writing 3 chapters, possibly 4 chapters, today.**

**Now for the people who read my other stories: Black and Silver, Sky Blue and Gold; Midnight Fire: Years 1-2; Dragon Stone Academy: A HTTYD Love Story; Frosted Summer; Unexpected and Uncontrollable and Marauders Era Love Story: The Beginning. They will all be put on hold because my computer has crashed recently (Before I wrote this) and I lost all my story Documents I only have the pictures left so yeah while I get all that sorted out, this story and my other 2 Final Fantasy X stories along with my One Direction Story: A Love More Powerful then Magic, my new Harry Potter story: The Dark before the Light and my Black Butler story: Black Butler: Into The Future (Which will be a series but only if I have over 10 reviews. And I don't care if it's by the same reader but on different chapters as long as there is over 10 reviews I will make BB: Into The Future a series) will be my only stories that are being updated. But I promise that those stories that I listed and any others that I missed will not be discontinued, they will just be put on hold until my computer documents get sorted out and I get Internet which means that this story will not get posted the day it's wrote because I have no Internet!**


	2. 1: My Brother Jupiter

**A/N: Hello Again People! Right at the end I will put what the characters I mentioned look like. And I have also done pictures of them that I will put online and if you want to see them PM me for the link! Right this chapter will focus more on Jupiter then Lila and Josh but even though Lila and Josh aren't that important in this chapter they have a big job in it. Oh and I've decided to put this into a series similar to Midnight Fire, where each story in the series is One Year so this'll be In Another World: Year One. Some of the stories (Like this one) Will be completely 3****rd**** Person P.O.V whereas the others will have some chapters with 3****rd**** Person but also 1****st**** Person and some that are completely 1****st**** Person and some chapters that are completely 3****rd**** Person.**

**Okay enough boring stuff! ON WITH THE STORY! (Like Lila I have released my Inner Psychopath)**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Josh stared at Kayla in disbelief.

"You think you've found Jupiter! **(A/N: You weren't expecting that were you! Ha Ha!)**"

"Yes. But if my suspicions are true, only you and Lila can bring him back…."

"What?! We can't be the ones to bring him back I'm only 14, I'm only about to start my 4th year at Hogwarts and Lila's 10, and she hasn't even started Hogwarts there's no way it's us!"

"Maybe bringing him back has nothing to do with Wizardry, maybe it has something to do with a game that you and Lila particularly like…"

"What are you… I know where he is! Why did I not recognise it before! Except in the game his surname's different but oh well! I can't believe it…..He's in Final Fantasy X…."

"I take it you know what to do?"

"I think so…Don't we have to finish the game to get him out?"

"Yep. I'll leave you 2 to it. You finish the game while I'll find Lila's parents and tell them"

"Okay Kayl….Mother" Josh whispered the last word, he realised that Kayla would be his Mother from tomorrow so he decided to start calling her Mother since he couldn't really remember his Mother, she dumped him with his father as soon as he was born then, as soon as she could, she left them forever. The only thing Josh knew about his mother was that her name was Narcissa and that she was now married to another man, Lucius Malfoy who was the enemy of his father, and that she has another son and a daughter about the same ages as Lila called Draco + Melodious, who were Josh's Half-Siblings yet as far as his father knew, Josh was the only one who knew about Draco and Melodious being Josh's Half-Siblings. Though Draco + Melodious probably knew from their father (and their mother) that Narcissa was married to Jason Cooper (Who was a pure-blood). Even though he was going into his 4th year he was being sorted now, because when he was 11 his storing was delayed as he had come down with the flu from falling into the lake about 5 times with a cold already and afterwards he never got to be sorted. So all the professors had 2 sheets of parchment, one sheet was to count the points all of Josh had earned and the other was to count all the points Josh had lost. When he was eventually sorted, all the points he earned would be counted up and the points he lost would be counted up and taken away from he points he earned **(A/N: Example: Total Points earned: 543. Total Points Lost: 145. 543 - 145 = 398. So 398 points will be added to the house he's sorted in) **and the remaining points will be added to his new house. Josh wasn't the only Cooper that was to be sorted. His 11 year old sister was getting sorted as well.

Josh looked up to see Kayla startled at the use of that name before she relaxed and gave him a loving smile before placing a hand on his shoulder and saying:

"Bring Jupiter back for us." She turned and walked down the stone path that led to and from the giant mansion that was Evers-Black Manor.

"I will….." Josh whispered as the only person who had ever been a Mother to him walked away to tell the people who he would have to start calling Aunt and Uncle…..not that he minded. The only thing that minded him was the fact that Kayleigh Evers-Black, Lila's Cousin who was his age, would now become his sister but then there was Lila's Elder sisters Cadence that was his age and Andrea who was a year younger then him and 2 years older then Lila, there was also Lila's younger sisters Iridian and Kiana, who were twins, and Ileana **(A/N: Pronounced Ili-Anna)**. Along with Lila's friends: Andrea Prewitt **(A/N: Oh Yeah I'll be adding characters and some pairings from Unexpected and Uncontrollable to In Another World)**, Raven Black **(A/N: Who in this is Sirius Black's Daughter but Lila doesn't know that because before they find out Sirius is Innocent Raven's surname is Star) **and Arina +Aryan Black (**A/N: Same as Raven and Aryan is a boy. BTW Arina and Aryan are 1 year older then Lila)**.

Josh stood there watching Kayla until he could watch her no more. When she had eventually disappeared from sight, Josh ran up the stairs forgetting what he was downstairs for and before Lila could tell him off for forgetting the drinks Josh blurted out everything and when he was finished Lila was paler then she already was, she was Deadly Pale.

"We need to get him out of there, now!"

"Too right!"

So they set to work, Lila had almost finished the game when both their parents rushed in. Kayla sat next to Josh and watched the game nervously while Ashlynn sat next to Lila her eyes constantly darting up to the light sweat on Lila's forehead. On the other hand Regulus was pacing the room and Jason was trying to calm him down, Josh was just being Josh and giving Lila helpful tips.

"Oh! He's almost dead and you've got an opening! Attack him now!"

Lila did what she was told and had finally killed Sin. When the cut-scene afterwards had finished, the TV screen glowed so bright they had to cover their eyes. After what seemed like an hour but was actually 5 minutes, the glowing subsided, Lila felt her hands being pulled away from her eyes and looked into the Grey and Lilac eyes of Jupiter Black

"Júpi! **(A/N: Like Serine and Remus from Unexpected and Uncontrollable, she was a realm princess, the Princess of Anamalia.)**"

"Hey Lilaia! **(A/N: Forgot to mention Lilaia is Anamalian for Lilac and Jupiter is Anamalian for Star so you put their name together and you get Lilac Star. The reason behind this was that Jupiter and Lila were born on the same day that the Legendary Constellation in the shape of a Lilac appeared and that only happens every 600 years and every time that happened a pair of twins would be born with one Lilac eye and have extraordinary Powers that will show themselves when the time is right)**"

Lila walked over to her father who was facing away from them and stood in front of him. She pulled his hands away from his face and held them so her father was looking into her Grey-Blue eye until he pulled one hand away to brush her fringe back to show her Lilac eye as well as the Grey-Blue one.

"Papa, there's someone you need to meet"

She gently pulled her father towards Jupiter. When she was standing directly next to Jupiter and their father was standing directly in front of him looking into his Grey and Lilac eyes, Jupiter spoke

"Hello Papa. I'm back…" Jupiter didn't get to finish his sentence as Regulus had suddenly hugged him so tight it was like he was afraid that if he let Jupiter go he would lose him again. Lila had joined the hugging as soon as she had gathered her mother, aunt, soon-to-be uncle and soon-to-be cousin who had also joined the hugging. The family stayed like that for what felt like several hours before they finally let go. Lila, Jason, Josh and Kayla helped Regulus set up Jupiter's room while Ashlynn ran Jupiter a hot bath since he was filthy, made him eat several helpings of food since he was incredibly thin and got him into a pair of new clean clothes which happened to be a pair of Lila's jeans and one of her tops as Lila was a major Tomboy so she wore actual boys clothes.

"Now that's my brother Jupiter! Oh I almost forgot!" Lila ran to the drawer next to the drawing desk and pulled it open slowly as if it had something valuable in it. Lila gently lifted up a parchment envelope which had green ink writing on it.

"Here Júpi, this belongs to you"

Jupiter took the envelope and read the writing on the front out loud:

_Mr J Black_

_Bedroom 67, 2__nd__ Floor_

_16 Tanyadet Cross_

_Surry, England_

"Wait that's weird. On my letter it said: Miss L Evers-Black but on Júpi's it says Mr J Black. Why?" Lila pointed out turning to her parents

"Because Lila, we had to spilt you and Jupiter up when you were born because of the prophecy so Jupiter went with your father and stayed Jupiter Black while you stayed with me and became Lilaia Evers-Black." Ashlynn explained to the Twins

"But why did I stay with you. Why didn't I stay with Father and Júpi stayed with you?"

"Because the prophecy contained not only you but your father as well so we had to keep you separated . Now everyone but Lila and Jupiter are allowed to know the Prophecy so out shoo!" Ashlynn explained to Lila why she couldn't be with her father before ushering Her and Jupiter out into the hallway and using a silencing charm on the door before turning back to the other people in the room and repeating the Prophecy that Josh was sworn not to tell Lila and Jupiter about.

"Right this prophecy will be split into 2, one will be about Harry and Lila and the other will be about them and the Dark Lord. The Prophecy: The First Part: _He will be born at the end of July to the people who thrice defied him and She will be born 16 days before the other, with the Lilac eye and to the Black who deserted the Dark Lord for Love. _The Second Part: _The 2 with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches and they will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And they must defeat the Dark Lord before he defeats them. For None can live while the other survives._"

"Wait so that means 2 of them is going to have to kill the third in the end, right?" Josh asked uncertainly

"Yes. Josh 2 of them will have to kill the third. Or One goings to kill the others….."

"Wait your not saying…." Kayla started but Regulus cut her off

"Yes. Lila and Harry are going to have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort is going to kill Lila and Harry. Harry wouldn't help Voldemort kill Lila and Lila wouldn't help Voldemort kill Harry. You know what they were like when they were toddlers, even now" Regulus explained before seeing the strange look on Ashlynn's face "I lived in the same place as Harry with that witch Arebella Figg, and I've seen Lila go round Harry's house. The first time I found out from Arebella that it was an assignment but afterwards she found out that they were friends and she's got enough brains to know not to mention being a witch, so the Dursleys love her. But they were closer as Toddlers when Lily and James were alive and we could fantasize about their wedding" Regulus chuckled lightly before the smile was gone again "Now we hardly see Harry anymore. Dumbledore made sure of that. Yet he didn't make sure that Lila didn't end up in the same Primary as Harry so he couldn't prevent them being friends but we still haven't seen him"

"I'm sure Dumbledore was just doing what's best for Lila and Harry" Kayla said

"Kayla, Lila has a scar on her neck!" Regulus retorted

"What?" Josh exclaimed. Ashlynn gave Regulus a look that said 'Thank you so much' before turning to Josh and explaining it to him

"Yes Josh. The day Lily died was the same day we offered to help Ariana and Remus look after Serine, Remus, Reani, Ashley and Crystal. So we left Lila with Regulus's sister Lila who was at the Potters and Midnight was with Emmaline and Sirius. Voldemort came there for both Lila and Harry, and Lily protected Harry while Lilaia protected Lila. Resulting in Harry and Lila getting scars and Lily and Lilaia Black the 1st's Deaths. Which gave me reason to believe that even if Harry didn't go to someone else then we should get a chance to see him, as well as Lila, but no Dumbledore denied us to see him until Lila reaches a certain age or until Harry finds out about the Wizarding World. Which, knowing Petunia, will be never which also means Lila will never meet Harry. Or so he thought, as I've just found out. Since Lila is friends with him I think we should invite him over but not tell him about the Wizarding World until he gets his Hogwarts Letter."

"Yeah Invite him over but we must not tell him and whether they like it or not we'll make sure Harry goes to Hogwarts, it doesn't matter if we have to beg Dumbledore to send Hagrid to collect Harry on Harry's Birthday if Dumbledore hasn't received a letter by then" Regulus said firmly

"You're right. Anyway there is a young boy out there who we haven't seen for years just waiting for us to come out again" Ashlynn said smiling the loving smile that her and Kayla share since their twins.

_*With Lila and Jupiter*_

"So Lila how's your summer been?" Jupiter asked nervously. He had missed 11 years with his sister, while he knew that they were allergic to the same things, he had no idea what she liked. I mean she's a girl and he's a boy they could like entirely different things. But then, as Jupiter looked down at his football t-shirt and black jeans, that was highly unlikely.

"My summer went well, I rescued my brother from a game, my father returned and I found out that I'm part of a prophecy. So fairly well but it could've gone better"

"What do you mean?"

"Mother made me study about Hogwarts ALL summer. I mean I can understand it if she made me study about Rowena Ravenclaw and just her because we're descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw. But the other houses as well along with all the castle ghosts?!"

"Well the castle ghosts is going a bit far, but the other houses I think is understandable" Jupiter said and when he saw the look on Lila's face he continued "Because well she wants you to study the other houses and their relationships with Ravenclaw"

"I know but it's so boring I mean I could be killing Zombies in Zombie Apocalypse 6!"

"Wait you love the Zombie Apocalypse series?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"YES! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND MY PARTNER FOR ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE 1-7!"

"I can't wait to play number 6!"

"I know! Oh wait, Mother would probably want you to spend your summer studying"

"Oh Great!"

"Oh and we might want to ask Mama and Papa to go to Diagon Alley soon as we have 3 weeks left!"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you go before?"

"Because Mama was helping Aunt Kayla out with her wedding to Jason Cooper!"

"Aunt Kayla's getting married?"

"Yes, that why when Cadence isn't here, a 14 year old boy is round our house. Because Josh is very soon going to become our Step-Cousin"

"Oh okay. So is Josh related to the Ma-" Jupiter started when Ashlynn, Regulus, Kayla, Jason and Josh walked out of the door

"Hello Mama, Papa. What were you saying Júpi?"

"Nothing."

"Come on kids we're going to have a little welcome back party to celebrate Jupiter's return and a little Thank You party at the same time to celebrate Josh and Lila for finishing the game and bringing Jupiter back!"

"So Ja- Uncle Jason, we're going to have a Welcome Back/Thank You party?"

Jason started just like Kayla did with Josh when Lila used the name Uncle but relaxed and smiled.

"Yep, now come on Kiddo your brother's already beaten you there" Lila looked away from Jason to her father

"Coming Papa!" Lila ran towards the ball room which had been decorated extremely quickly. But then saying that the Evers-Black family were Magic Trainers so it wasn't unusual that it was done quickly. As Lila entered the room she heard her Uncle Jason and her father talking about her.

"She's a special one Regulus. I don't think there's ever been a Lilac Star twin like her."

"I Know, I just hope she learns to control that power before she turns 15 or we'll all be in danger especially Jupiter."

"Yeah, we've just got to keep that power hidden until she learns to control it. If she learns to control it"

"She will. She's tough like her mother, not to mention the fact that she'll have an advantage since I won't let any harm come to my little Nightingale"

Lila froze. She has a strange power that she has to learn to control before she turns 15 that was going to be kept hidden for some reason and her father had nicknamed her Nightingale for no reason but the Blacks and Evers-Blacks only give their children nicknames for a reason, so Regulus wouldn't call her Nightingale just cause he wanted to. Something strange was definitely going on here but right now Lila would wouldn't question it, right now she would just enjoy having her brother back. She would worry about this new power and new nickname another day.


	3. 2: The Dursleys and New Neighbours

**A/N: Hi! Aria here! Now next chapter I'll start replying to reviews, if I have any, and every 10 chapters I'll do an interview with one of the characters using Questions that you have sent me through Private Messaging or reviewing. First interview will be with Lila Black the 2****nd****. In this chapter Harry will appear and this chapter will be purely Harry and Lila along with the Dursleys. So Enjoy! (This has to be the shortest Authors Note I've ever wrote)**

_*July 13__th__. 2 days before Jupiter and Lila's birthday*_

Jupiter and Lila had gotten some time off studying and were playing Zombie Apocalypse 4. Jupiter had just gone up a level, after killing 5000 Zombies with only 3 grenades, when the phone rang startling both 10 year olds who had tuned out all sounds around them the whole time they were playing. Pausing the game, Jupiter turned to the short girl beside him.

"You get it Lila. It's probably for you anyway"

"Why would it be for me?"

"Because all my friends are in Final Fantasy X and Mother and Father said that they weren't expecting anyone to contact them over the summer so the only

option left is you"

"Fine I'll answer it" Lila said getting up to answer the phone "But you still could've answered it" she muttered

"What was that?" Jupiter asked her, a smirk appearing on his features

"Nothing, nothing" Lila replied an innocent look taking over her face (Which in many boys eyes, is beautiful)

"Right, like you didn't just mutter 'But you still could've answered it'" Jupiter retorted, his smirk never fading

"Damn you Jupiter and your amazing hearing!" Lila said after answering the phone. And just when Jupiter was about to answer a 11 year old boy's voice floated out of the phone

"Lila?"

Lila turned bright red (Which was a big thing since she had such pale skin) from embarrassment and Jupiter's smirk disappeared as he started laughing so hard he was practically rolling around on the floor.

"Harry. Hi. Umm…..How's your summer?"

Jupiter stopped laughing and looked curiously at his sister. She was at loss for words which Jupiter didn't think was from embarrassment, she was twirling a lock of hair around her finger which she never did as she thought it was a stupid thing to do and she was blushing. He started trying to list all the possible reasons that she was doing this and only came up with one explanation. Lila had a crush on a boy something she vowed that she didn't have. Jupiter was pulled out of his thoughts when the boy, that he thought was called Harry, replied.

"Fine. Better than last year. Dudley didn't seem to want to beat me up as much as last year. And who were you talking to?"

"That's great! Maybe he's learning to leave you alone. I knew that threatening message I left on his phone would work. Oh I was just talking to my twin brother Jupiter" Lila replied casually, glaring at Jupiter when she got to the bit about him

"You left him a threatening voice message? I'm not even going to ask. And you found your twin brother?"

"Yeah. We did. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Can't a 10 year old boy call his best friend?"

"Yes he can Harry. But your Aunt and Uncle won't let you use the phone just to talk to me. So there must be a reason."

"Okay you got me. I've been talking to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come round my house?"

"Sure! That would be great!"

"Cool!"

"Hold on a sec while I ask my parents" Lila said before turning to Jupiter and saying "Jupiter go ask Mama and Papa if I could go round Harry's?" Jupiter glared at her while you could hear Harry laughing on the other side

"Ugh! Fine! But you got to do something for me afterwards!"

"No I don't!" Lila shouted at Jupiter retreating back

Lila talked to Harry about random things for a good 5 minutes before Jupiter came back

"Mother and Father said you can go"

"Yes! Thanks Júpi! Harry I can go!"

"Great! I know where you live as you told me so my Aunt and Uncle will come and pick you up!"

"Cool! Bye! See you later!"

"Bye!"

Lila hung up the phone and turned to Jupiter who had one eyebrow raised

"Yes Jupiter. I did tell him where I lived when we became best friends okay?"

"Yep"

"Good. Now I must get dressed!" Lila announced running up the stairs in her Dark Blue PJs with the silver moons and stars on them. Jupiter laughed at her craziness. Lila had gotten almost fully sane when Jupiter came along and she could act fully normal and was fully normal at times but she was still a little bit crazy

About 10 minutes later she came running back down with a pair of white denim shorts and a reddish-pink no-sleeve top on and a pair of white canvas flats on, her hair was in a plait that reached her waist and her fringe was clipped back to reveal a Grey-Blue eye and a Lilac eye. Lila had only just reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. Lila dashed towards the door but Jupiter reached it first. Jupiter pulled open the door to reveal a blond, tall necked, thin, horse-faced woman and a large, small almost no-necked, dark haired man with a big moustache on the massive porch, looking up in awe at the size of the house. Jupiter had to clear his throat before they realized that he was there. Both adults looked at the 10 year old boy before them. He had messy black hair that was tipped with Ember orange and one eye that was Grey-Blue and one eye that was Lilac. It took them a minute to finally get used to his weird appearance.

"Oh sorry. We were just astounded by your house." The large man said

"No problem. I've lived here for 11 years and I still get lost" Lila interrupted before Jupiter could say anything. The adults found it harder to take her appearance in. She had Black hair that was in a Plait down to her waist and tipped with Ember Orange. She had clipped back a black fringe, that was also tipped with Ember Orange, and a Ember Orange lock of hair that was tipped Jet Black. She, like the boy at the door, had one Grey-Blue eye and one Lilac eye

"And who might you be?" The woman asked

"Oh I'm Lila. I'm the girl Harry asked to come over"

"Really? Well come along then…..Lila?"

"Okay. Bye Júpi! See you later!"

"Bye sis!"

Lila was then lead down her garden path towards a car that was parked just outside

"So Lila. Tell us a bit about yourself" The woman asked Lila as they started moving.

Lila started telling them about herself but left out little things like Hogwarts and witches and wizards. Instead she told them that she was going to the same secondary school as Harry. After she had told the adults about herself, she found out that the woman was called Petunia and the man was called Vernon.

After a while Lila stopped talking and starting watching the scenery moving by her window, thinking about how she would finally see where Harry lived and she could finally have some time with him that wasn't spent being around people who kept calling her freak because of her hair and eyes.

After about an hour, Vernon finally said that they were there. Lila had fallen asleep in that time.

"Aw, Vernon look at the dear."

"Yes but unfortunately we've got to wake her up otherwise you know how the boy's going to be like"

"I know. Come on dear. Wake up" Petunia started shaking Lila lightly.

"Are we here?" Lila asked yawning

"Yep. Come on. Harry's waiting for you" Petunia and Vernon watched as her face lit up with excitement and she ran towards the front door. She was so excited that she didn't even notice how Vernon tensed when he had to say Harry's first name

Lila stood at the front door, waiting for the two adults to unlock it. When it was eventually unlocked, Lila rushed in only to collide with a small and skinny boy with messy Jet Black hair, Brilliant Emerald green eyes and glasses with lots of tape on them

"Ahhhh! Ow! Thanks Lila!" The boy said, pushing the smaller girl off of him.

"Sorry Harry. I wasn't expecting you to be standing right in front of the door" Lila replied pulling Harry up and enveloping him in a hug which he returned

"It's okay. Just next time don't rush in so fast" Harry released Lila and rubbed his ribcage

"Okay I won't." Lila giggled

"Great. Now come on!" Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her to his cupboard. Lila looked at him in confusion until he opened up the door to show a bed and a desk crammed in along a few shelves above the bed.

"This is where you sleep?" Lila asked

"Yeah. It's kinda small but it's my bedroom" Harry replied

"Okay. But don't you feel that you should have a bigger room?"

"Yeah sometimes but I never get it" Harry simply said. Lila noted that she had to tell her mother about this and get something done. She knew that Harry had no knowledge of the wizarding world, he was sleeping in a cupboard and hardly given food (Which she realized later on when lunchtime came around).

Lila and Harry were playing chess with Lila's wizard chess set which she had brought (She had told Harry that they were voice controlled and motorised) when they heard a knock on the front door and the 2 kids got up to answer it. They answered the door and saw a woman with White Blond hair and sapphire eyes and many freckles.

"Mama? What are you doing here?" Lila asked

"I'm here to talk to Petunia" Ashlynn simply said

"Okay I'll get her!" Harry piped up, running into the kitchen for about 2 minutes before coming back with Petunia.

"Evers-Black? What are you doing here?" Petunia asked glaring at Ashlynn

"It's Black, And you know exactly why I'm here" Ashlynn replied. Petunia gaze hardened before she finally said:

"Come in then. We'll talk in the living room"

"Good" Ashlynn simply replied. Her and Petunia walk to the Living Room and shut the door

"What was that about and why do I get the feeling that I know her from somewhere?" Harry asked Lila

"I don't know Harry" Lila replied before turning to him and smirking "But maybe we should find out"

"Sometimes Lila you're so predictable"

"I know. So shall we?"

"We shall!" Harry exclaimed so he and Lila went towards the door.

They couldn't hear a thing and Lila realized that her mother had placed a Silencing Charm on it so, without Harry noticing, she cast a quick Magic Training Enchantment **(A/N: Magic Trainers are explained later) **on the door and they were finally able to hear.

"Petunia explain to me how Harry doesn't know about my world. Both of them" Harry noted that Ashlynn's voice was calm and collected whereas Lila noted the same thing but, being a Princess, Ashlynn's Daughter and having lived with Ashlynn her entire life, she noted that Ashlynn voice was laced with Venom. Something that a normal person (Muggles) wouldn't notice. But looking over at Harry, Lila realized that he didn't notice either which confused her. Lila was snapped out of her confusion when Petunia replied to Ashlynn.

"Because I will not have another one of them in my house!"

"Well he deserves to know! He has a right! Petunia he's the Prince of IceSlena! You and I both know that his powers are going to be stronger then a regular MT's! And think about Lily, she wouldn't want her son to be hidden from both worlds while his Twin Sister is going around learning everything she can about them because her guardians told her about the 2 worlds of which she's a part of!" Ashlynn retorted. Harry stared at Lila and mouthed 'Prince? Twin Sister? Lila?' A look of nervousness took over Lila's features.

"Well Midnight can know, let her! But Harry will never know!"

"Petunia, Harry needs to know. I know you don't want another one of me and Lily in your house but he still needs to know. And on the subject on what he needs to know, why doesn't he know that I'm his Soul Aunt since I had a Soul Bond happen between me and Lily? **(A/N: A Soul Bond is sort of like Adoption but without actually being Adopted. Like when Lily and Ashlynn had a Soul Bond made, it made them Soul Sisters so they were basically sisters but Ashlynn stayed an Evers-Black and Lily stayed an Evans)**" Ashlynn said in her calm and collected tone again but Lila noticed that this time it was laced with desperation. Lila didn't get to hear what Petunia said to that as Harry had pulled her away and locked themselves up in Harry cupboard.

"Okay Lila, what's going on? Soul Aunt? Prince? Twin Sister? MT? I want an explanation"

Lila looked at him with her mis-matched eyes. She knew she had to tell but she wanted to leave the wizardry part to be explained by someone more knowledgeable about the Wizarding World. She took a deep breath and explained to Harry about what happens when 2 people create a Soul Bond, about how he had a Twin Sister called Midnight Lillian Potter who was living with someone else and that he was the Prince of one of the realms where MT's lived which led to her explaining about MT's

"MT's are a type of people who have 2 souls. The regular soul which everyone has and a Magical Soul filled with Ever-lasting energy for Magic Training. MT's can convert the energy from their Magical Soul into Magical Power which take the form of Orbs which are different colours depending what type of MT you are. There are 4 types of Magic Trainers:

Type: Caster. Orb Colour: Blood Red. Casters are purely evil. If you were good, you weren't a Caster. Simple as that.

Type: Naturals. Orb Colour: Rose Pink. Naturals are the exact opposite of Casters. They're pure, innocent, Kind, Caring you get the picture. If you evil you were a Caster, simple.

Type: Magic Trainer. Orb Colour: Snow White. Many MT's are actually MT's. If that made sense. MT's can be good or evil depending on what they wanted to be and/or what their family's background was.

Type: Mystic Artists. Orb Colour: Jet Black. Mystic Artists are exactly the same and Magic Trainers except they have a different name since they originated in Talents, another realm, and spread and they also have a different Orb Colour.

So that's what Magic Trainers are. You're one Harry and since you're the Prince of IceSlena your MT powers will be stronger then the MT powers of someone who isn't a Royal" Lila finished explained

"Oh okay. I get it now. I just hope that my powers won't get out of control"

"Don't worry I'll teach you have to control them before they come and then when they do you are able to control them which will allow you to train them" Lila smiled

"Okay, thanks Lila!" Harry was glad that offered to teach him, he sort of had a crush on her

"No problem!" Lila replied when they heard a knock on the door.

"Lila! Harry! Time for Lila to go home! She and her Mother are going to be having dinner with their new neighbours" Petunia's voice was heard from the other side of the door

"Yes Aunt Petunia!"

"Okay Mrs. Dursley!"

Both 10 year olds left the cupboard and Lila, unlike Harry, was surprised to see a large boy with thick blond hair and hardly any neck in the hallway

"Hello Dudley," Harry said in an almost bored tone "This is Lila, the girl I said would be coming over"

"Lila? Aren't you the girl who left me a message on my phone telling me that I wouldn't see the light of day if I kept beating up Harry?"

"Lilaia Black! What were you thinking!?" Ashlynn exclaimed glaring at Lila, noticing her flinch at the use of her full name.

Harry started laughing

"Lilaia? Your full name is Lilaia!" Harry asked her

"Shut up!" Lila started lightly slapping her

"So why would a normal girl like you hang around a freak like him?" Dudley questioned Lila. Lila flinched at that, she had a crush on Harry (Not that she'd ever admit that, especially to Jupiter) and Dudley asking that just set her off

"Harry is not a freak! And never again say he is!" Lila sent Dudley a cold look before turning to her mother

"Let's go Mother!" She quickly walked to the front door

"Hold on dear! Don't you want to say goodbye to someone?" Lila's mother said walking over to where Lila was standing

"Oh! I forgot! Sorry Harry!" Lila apologised to him before gently brushing his cheek with her lips. Harry blushed.

"I-It's okay. S-see y-you at s-summer s-school on Monday?" Harry replied stuttering slightly, Ashlynn smiled slightly. They still looked as perfect for each other the exact same as they did when they were toddlers.

"Yep! Come on Mother let's go!" Lila smiled at her Mother

"Okay Cub! **(A/N: The reason why she uses the word Cub when talking to Lila, Jupiter and Ileana will be explained in later chapters)**" Ashlynn replied and with that they left.

*Later on back at Evers-Black Manor*

"LILA! MAMA SAYS TO GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AT MEETING THE JEFFERSON'S!" Jupiter shouted up at his sister

"COMING!" Was her only reply before they heard a door open and close and Lila came down the stairs. She had a Sapphire Blue silk Dress with Silver silk Crescent Moons and Stars stitched into it, a Silver Silk ribbon wrapped around her waist with Sapphire Blue silk Crescent Moons and Stars stitched into it, a Sapphire Blue silk ribbon in her hair that had Silver silk Crescent Moons and Stars stitched into it, a pair of Silver opaque tights with Sapphire Blue silk Crescent Moons and Stars stitched into them and a pair of Sapphire Blue silk slippers **(A/N: You know those shoes with the flat soles, Flats)** with Silver silk Crescent Moons and Star stitched into them with a Sapphire Blue ribbon tied around her neck **(A/N: Kind of in a choker necklace style. So it's not like normal necklaces it basically a choker necklace but it's a silk ribbon tied around her neck instead)** with a Silver Crescent Moon charm dangling from it. Her Long Black hair was tied into a bun and her fringe was clipped back with a Silver Crescent Moon clip.

"Done. And why do I have to wear these?" Lila asked her parents clearly irritated but then saying that so was Jupiter. Unlike Cadence, Andrea and Kiana they hated Pure-Blood clothes/Royal clothes (As they're Royals) and so did Iridian and Ileana.

"Because we're meeting a respectable Pure-Blood family and we're a respectable Pure-Blood family so here we are" Regulus said

"But they're so uncomfortable!" Ileana complained

"Anna, that's the price of being a Royal/Pure-Blood" Andrea told her

"But there are some Pure-Bloods/Royals who don't wear these" Ileana pointed out staring up at her 3 elder sister with her Grey eyes.

"Yes but even they wear these clothes when meeting another Royal or Pure-Blood. Unless those Pure-Blood's are the Weasleys" Kiana replied staring into her sisters Grey eyes with her own Sapphire ones.

"Kiana, Ileana. Come on otherwise we will be late" Ashlynn said breaking what seemed like a staring contest.

The large family walked up to the door of the Jefferson Manor. Regulus knocked on the door and a couple with a boy who looked not that much older then Jupiter and Lila answered the door.

"Ah. You must be the Blacks. My name is Richard and this is my wife Caitlin. This is our son Brendan," The young boy standing in front of them waved. "And our daughters Kylie and Courtney are in the dining room." said a man with Dark Grey hair

"Yes. My name is Regulus and this is my wife Ashlynn. These are our eldest daughters Cadence and Andrea. Our youngest daughter, Ileana, our twin daughters Kiana and Iridian and our other twins Jupiter and Lilaia" Regulus replied noticing Lila's flinch at the use of her full name.

"Please come in." Caitlin said

"Thank you." Ashlynn said in her beautiful, sweet yet soft voice.

The Black family entered the Manor. Ashlynn, Regulus, Caitlin and Richard all went off to the Drawing Room to talk, Andrea, Cadence and Kiana went off to find Kylie and Courtney and that just left Ileana, Brendan, Jupiter and Lila.

"Lilaia?" Brendan asked in a voice a little deeper then Harry's. Maybe he was not that much older then Lila and Jupiter.

"I….My parents chose it." Lila replied

"Why?" Brendan asked her

"Because I was born on the exact same day as my late Aunt Lila was born on and I have a Grey-Blue eye and Aunt Lila had Grey-Blue eyes. And I've been told that I look exactly like her. Plus Lilaia means…." Lila said before being cut off by Brendan

"Lilac in Anamalian. Also you're most likely a Lilac Star Twin. I recognise the eye" Brendan finished her sentence

"Jupiter….D-Did you see that?" Ileana said in awe, turning to her older brother.

"Yes. Ileana. Yes I did." Jupiter replied

"What I don't understand is how you managed to know we were the Lilac Star twins just by our eyes. I mean we could just have a weird eye colour" Lila said

"I didn't. I knew that you both have one Lilac eye and that Jupiter means Star in Anamalian and that Lilaia means Lilac in Anamalian. So Lilac eyes and your names put together in English are Lilac Star so it wasn't hard." Brendan explained

"Oh. I guess that's a big give-away. How do you know Anamalian anyway. Unless you're….." Jupiter started before realization hit him

"Welcome to my home my Prince and Princesses" Brendan dropped into a bow

"He's…" Lila started and Jupiter finished for her

"Anamalian."

"Cool!" Ileana exclaimed

"Okay… then" Brendan slowly said coming out of his bow.

"Don't ask. She's weird like that" Jupiter said

"Don't worry. I think it's funny" Brendan replied

"YES! TOLD YOU ANDREA!" Ileana shouted

"What?" Lila asked turning her eyes onto her sister

"Andrea said that no-one would ever find my weirdness funny" Ileana explained

"Okay." Brendan, Lila and Jupiter all said in unison

"Hey Brendan. You're a Pure-Blood wizard right?" Jupiter asked

"Yeah….Why?" Brendan replied

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Jupiter asked again

"Yeah." Brendan answered

"Great. Do you want to be our friend? We know each other already, you seem to be a nice person and then we all have someone to hang around with at Hogwarts. And I know a special room that we could use as our little meeting room during Breaks, Lunch, Free periods and, if we all stay, Holidays" Jupiter finally asked the question he was going to ask in he first place

"Sure. That would be great! But only if Ileana can as well" Brendan replied. Truth was, even though he only met her that day, he already had a crush on the young girl who looked about 9

"Don't worry. She's our favourite sister as she's the only one out of all our siblings that actually doesn't like these Royal/Pure-Blood clothes" Lila assured him.

"Another thing we have in common especially the Royal Clothes. They're just no" Brendan exclaimed closing his eyes and shaking his head at the last sentence

"Wait? You wear Royal Clothes but I thought you said you were Anamalian?"

"I am. Northern Anamalian. I'm the Prince of Northern Anamalia" Brendan answered

"But that doesn't make sense. My MT gift is to be able to sense the magical power of everyone and know whether it's Wizardry, MT or both. And your parents don't have any MT power just Wizardry" Lila pointed out

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm a MT and I'm the Prince and soul heir of Northern Anamalia" Brendan replied confusion showing in his eyes. Thing is seeing the magical power of people isn't Lila's only gift. Feeling their emotions and reading their minds were also her gifts. Both of which her brother shared with her. But she also could create Illusions and Jupiter could also control minds. And they both could see into the Past, Present (What's going to happen later in that day) and Future.

"Brendan, Lilaia, Jupiter, Ileana! It's time for dinner!" Brendan's mother's voice floated from the Drawing Room.

"Let's go guys!" Ileana said before dashing towards the Dining Room, Brendan, Lila and Jupiter hot on her heels.

**A/N: Hello people! New Character yay! And I got that character from my wonderful friend Angryhenry. Who is the first person to review and currently the only person who has review. Come on people! I need reviews otherwise there won't be any point in continuing the series because no-one tells me what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right. And we're only on Chapter 3. I want to continue this story but I don't want to write a story that no-one reads. Exactly like my other stories. I know the summaries are bad on them but the story's better. So please if you are reading this review please! I want 10 review buy the time I reach Chapter 7 otherwise I won't continue. Also if you can please read and review my other stories as some of them have 0 reviews and they're stories I worked really hard on, most of them I worked hard on while having Writers Block.**


End file.
